The Hangover (NaLu)
by SaavyBitch
Summary: Lucy is ready to confess to Natsu but gets brutally rejected. What happens to their relationship? and why did Natsu act so hostile towards his best friend? NALU ONE SHOT


**Hello there!**

**This is the first One Shot so of course it must be NaLu, I wrote this to keep my mind off my anxiety so it's a bit long, but I had a blast imagining this, I hope you all like it! **

**Lucy POV:**

_Natsu, I love you._

I'm gonna tell him today, just like that. I don't care if he doesn't feel the same, which might not be the case; he's been flirting with me a lot lately! I've been so happy, he even called me _beautiful_yesterday.

I'm walking to the guild with a skip in my step. I'm gonna walk up to him, grab him by the scarf and demand to be heard; then I'll confess and kiss him and he'll kiss me back. Then we'll live happily ever after!

I'm a few feet away from the guild doors, and I quickly fix my hair.

I'm dressed extra cute today, and with this cold weather I get to wear my adorable new coat. I'm wearing a burgundy scarf with a brown long sleeve and black leggings tucked into my tall brown boots. My new tan coat buttoned to the top, and I decided to leave my hair loose, Natsu likes it that way.

After fixing myself up, I open the guild doors, but freeze at the scene played out before me.

_Everyone_is hung-over. Knocked out on chairs, and tables; half of Elfman's body is hanging from the balcony, drool dripping from his mouth and pooling onto Gray's bare chest.

_Ewwww_.

I know there was a party last night, but I didn't know it was _this_ bad; thank God I left early.

I search for Natsu in the mess of mages and find him asleep under one of the tables.

He's completely knocked out. I blush a little as I realize he's only in his boxers.

_What happened last night?_

"Natsu wake up! Its Lucy!" I shake him lightly, but he doesn't respond.

"Natsu I have something important to tell you!" I shake him a bit harder; I'm getting a little annoyed to be honest.

"I don't want Lucy. She's annoying," he mumbles in his sleep as he turns away from me.

I stumble back into the wall; my heart feels like its being squeezed violently. I crawl back towards him, tears beginning to pool in my eyes.

"Natsu! You don't know what you're saying! Wake up!" I shove him hard and he finally wakes up.

"LUCY! God leave me alone already! I don't want to talk to you! You're weak and always in the way so just _leave_!" He yells angrily, when I don't move he pushes me away from him. _Hard_.

"Go." He hisses and turns away from me again, back to sleep.

The tears I've been struggling to repress finally run freely down my cheeks and they refuse to stop.

I stand up slowly and turn around; I come face to face with a somewhat sober Gajeel looking down at me apologetically. He reaches down to pat my shoulder but I slap his hand away.

"I don't need your pity!" I yell and push past him as I make a run for the guild doors.

I'm out on the street but I have to stop running. I'm panting, and I can't keep from tripping over myself. Tears are spilling from my eyes and I'm a snotty mess; when I start walking again it's much slower, I'm still shaky, but at least I'm walking.

What could I have done? I thought he cared about me, even if it was just as a friend.

My heart is rotting, it feels like I'm slowly dying from the inside.

I trip over a rock and fall on my hands, my left hand smashing into a shattered please of glass. I remove the glass from the palm of my hand and see a long and deep gash. The blood seeps down my arm and begins to soak my new coat.

I don't care, and I can't even feel the cut on my hand anyways.

_Weak… Annoying… leave me alone_.

I keep hearing his voice in my head, repeating the same hateful words.

I arrive at my apartment and lock the door behind me. I stumble into the bathroom, leaving a trail of clothes and blood behind me.

I turn on the hot water and fall into the bathtub, I plunge my head underwater and scream. The water muffles my shrieks, but I can hear them just fine.

I look down at my bare chest and see a huge bruise in the shape of a handprint right above my breast.

He hurt me, it didn't physically hurt when he pushed me because the emotional pain was too overwhelming, but now I can feel it throbbing and I sink back into the water.

My hand is starting to sting, but it doesn't matter anymore. There are worst wounds to tend to.

**Natsu POV:**

Oh my head hurts.

I look around and see the guild is in a frenzy.

"Have you checked her apartment?!"

"Obviously, you ditz!"

"Well how long has it been?"

"Its been three days now"

"LOOK NATSU IS AWAKE! Maybe he knows!"

The mob of people run towards me.

"Natsu! Did Lucy tell anything about a trip? Or leaving for a few days? Anything?" Erza asks desperately.

"Wait what? Lucy has been gone _three days_? That's impossible, I saw her last night at the party!" I mumble in confusion.

That can't be, I remember trying to convince her to stay for a while longer. That was last night.

"The party was four days ago Flamebrain!" Gray replies angrily.

"What!? Then we need to find her, right now! She could be in danger!" I shout and spring up from the floor.

The guild doors suddenly open and Gajeel walks in.

"Stop worrying about Lucy. She's been staying with me," he mumbles.

"WHAT!?" we all yell in unison.

Suddenly a tiny bluenette comes into my view, she stalks up to him and slaps him across the face.

"You're cheating on me with my best friend? How could you!" she begins to whimper but stands her ground defiantly.

"Lucy's been with you? But I thought… her and I…" I struggle to get the words out, I feel like I've been punched in the gut. _My Lucy_. She was with Gajeel?

"Shrimp I wasn't cheating on you. I would never do that. Lucy just needed somewhere to hide and she knew that you guys would never expect to find her at my place." Gajeel says hastily.

"What was she hiding from? Why?" I ask, stifling tears.

"Because of you, you complete asshole. I heard everything you said to her, and she was so happy to see you that day, until you broke her that is. You said you didn't want her, that she was annoying and weak. That she should leave you alone, and then you did something I never thought you could, much less to Lucy._You hit her_." He hissed at me.

My heart dropped to my stomach. I hurt Lucy. I hit her. I couldn't have. I know I didn't.

"You're lying, I would never hurt her! _I love her!_" I yell and quickly cover my mouth when I realize what slipped out.

Everyone was silent.

"Well I saw you do it, she's really hurt, physically and emotionally. She was going to tell you she loved you Natsu. She was going to confess." Gajeel says quietly.

Lucy loves me? She was coming to the guild to tell me she loved me, and all I did was reject and hurt her.

Tears are flowing freely down my face at this point.

"I think I can explain," Cana steps up, a look of concern etched on her face.

"The night of the party we played a game. We laid out drinks for everyone and emptied a potion in to one of the cups, and then we switched all the drinks so no one knew which cup contained the potion. The point of the game was to see which one of us was unlucky enough to drink it. The potion had the effect of reversing ones feelings to the extreme. Natsu, _you_ drank the potion that night, and it was really funny, but I guess the effect hadn't worn off when Lucy came to see you. Since you love Lucy, and I know it's _a lot_, you treated her with an incredible amount of hatred. The complete opposite of what you really feel." Cana explains.

"That could also explain why you were asleep for three days," Lissana adds.

My heart sinks even further.

"So it's true, I hurt Lucy," I whisper. I can't control the tears. I clutch at my shirt, where my heart should've been.

Gray places his hand on my shoulder but I shake it off.

"I HURT LUCY!" I yell over and over again. My throat is hoarse but I can't stop.

Erza and Gray are grabbing my arms trying to pin me down to keep me from tearing at my hair and chest.

"Lucy" I whisper.

I'm so sorry.

_I love you_.

"Natsu, go get her," Happy sobs.

My head shoots up. I don't waist a second in hesitation. I stand up and run out the guild doors, stumbling over my own feet.

Gajeel's house isn't far. I turn one more corner and I see it at the end of the street.

I push open the door, where is she…

I check the bedroom, the kitchen, the living room… _The bath_! Lucy always takes a bath when she wants to clear her head.

I walk into the bathroom and see her soaking in the tub, her head completely submerged in the water.

She's not moving.

I take off my sandals hastily and jump into the tub, I scoop my arms under hers and haul her up, her head falling to the side as she emerges from the water.

I see it. I see the bruise I gave her. It's right above her left breast, and it's ugly; it's a deep shade of blue and purple. I rest my hand on it carefully, and it matches perfectly. Its my hand.

I'm sitting in the tub and my clothes is soaking wet, but I couldn't care less.

I pull her body closer and rest her head on my chest. She still isn't moving, but she's breathing just fine. I can feel her heart beat softly against my own and I squeeze her even closer needing desperately to close all gaps between us. I move in closer, my mouth right above her ear.

"Lucy please wake up; please forgive me, it was all a misunderstanding. I drank an opposite potion by mistake! I love you! You're not annoying, you're the most understanding person in the world; in fact you deal with me and I'm the most annoying thing on the planet! You aren't weak; you're _so_ strong, stronger than me, stronger than anyone. And you're beautiful, so fucking beautiful Lucy. I have seen so much of the world, and _none of it_ compares to you. I need you. I love you so much Luce. Please forgive me, I'm so sorry. I love you, I love you." I sob into her neck.

I clutch her tighter, my hands digging into her bare back.

"_Natsu_" she whispers.

"Lucy!" I untangle her from me and look closely at her face. She looks dazed, but awake.

"What Lucy, what do you need?"

"Why are you In the bath with me you pervert," she mumbles.

"OH MY GOD! I'M SO SORRY!" I stand up and turn around, my cheeks hot and flustered.

I feel a soft tug on my pants.

"Natsu I love you. I love you so much, and I forgive you. Now come back down here and kiss me," she breathes out weakly.

I turn back around and see tears in her eyes. I bend down into the water again and place my hand on her neck; I pull her up into my body and smash my lips into hers.

The kiss is wet and warm and soft. It's perfect; but we have to stop after a minute because Lucy's out of breath. She places her forehead on my shoulder.

"I love you," she breathes out and softly kisses my chest.

I pull her closer to me; I need her to be as close to me as she can.

"I love you so much Lucy," a tear escapes my eyes and I begin to cry again.

"Don't cry you idiot," she laughs softly.

"Okay," I kiss her forehead and sink into the water with her, and I never plan on leaving.


End file.
